Whispers
by eternaltshirt
Summary: At first it was a way to distract himself from his problems. But now he's curious. What is going on between the RainWing queen and her overprotective bodyguard? (or, Winter is confused about the relationship of Glory and Deathbringer and decides to ask his traveling compainions about it) One-shot, please reveiw!


**Well okay everyone, you can thank this three-shot on my friend, Day Fury Queen, because she told me that according to Tui, Glorybringer is definitely canon. This led to a video you can find it at the scholastic website.**

 **In which Tui said that they were, "Definitely a couple, and they know they are a couple, and they may not tell everyone about it, but it's definitely true for them."**

 **And that made me think. They don't go around telling other dragons their together, so what do other dragons think when they realize that the two of them are together?**

 **I decided to do it from Winter's point of view, because he sort of realized it in book 7. And I felt it might give him hope on a relationship with Moon.**

 **(BTW I dont really ship Moon with Winter or Qibli, they both have an equal shot in my opinion, even though I'm pretty sure its going to be Winterwatcher in the end)**

 **(Also sorry if I dont get Winter's personality down correctly, he is a complicated character okay!)**

* * *

He asked Kinkajou first, when they were flying back with his unconscious sister.

It was mostly a way to distract himself, because the thoughts flying through his head were driving him mad. Not to mention he still wasn't sure if the Skyfire even worked- he definitely didn't want Moon to realize he was wondering whether or not to kill Glory.

But it also came from a part of him, however small, that was curious. The RainWings were lazy and disorganized. They had no order, no hierarchy that he could see. If Glory died, the Rainforest would be left in complete and utter chaos.

And yet there were some things about the Rainforest that were good. Queen Glory was a powerful leader- he could tell from the way he found himself wanting to follow her, despite his IceWing dignity he tried to hold on to.

And the RainWings- they were silly, but kind, and had many hidden and useful talents- camouflage, venom spitting, the dart guns they'd knocked his sister out with…

 _Don't think about Icicle._

He quickly turned his gaze to the dragons up ahead- he could make out Queen Glory, partly because her colors; unlike those of her tribe, they were usually more subdued and dignified. Deep blue's, royal purples, and forest greens, hardly ever letting colors of emotion pass through her scales.

Though mostly he recognized her because of the dark shape that was right next to her- Deathbringer. The annoying NightWing seemed to never leave her side, and Winter was starting to wonder if it was more than loyalty to his queen.

And honestly, it was a pretty good way to distract himself, not to mention find out more about the queen he might kill, so he flew over to Kinkajou.

As usual, she was near Moon, who Winter forced himself to ignore. And he was not noticing how the setting sun was making her eyes shine brightly like stars, or how the shadows cast interesting shapes on to her midnight-black scales.

He. Was. Not.

"Tell me about Queen Glory." he demanded Kinkajou. She was always talking about how amazing Queen Glory was, so this might take awhile.

 _All in the favor of distraction,_ he told himself grimly

Kinkajou's wings blazed into an excited yellow, and she beamed at him happily. Winter winced- how could she get _so excited_ about _everything_?

"I thought you didn't like RainWings." Moon pointed out, her voice soft and caressing, like a gentle wind carrying pieces of soft snow. Winter glanced at her before quickly pointing his gaze at the ground and forcing all thoughts about her away.

"I don't." he said, "But someday I may be asked for help with a diplomatic mission to the Rainforest, and it's good to know things about the queen and her advisors."

It was partially true- having been to the Rainforest the queen might ask him some things about it and as a prince he might go into politics someday.

 _Not when my ranking plummets thanks to all the things I've done,_ he thought, glancing at Icicle's limp form.

Fortunately, before he could travel to far down that train of thought, it was interrupted by Kinkajou's excited, "I can tell you!"

Before she could start though, she nudged Moon in the shoulder. "Looks like Qibli wants to talk to you."

Sure enough, Qibli was flying over to them, motioning to Moon. She smiled at him and flapped over, after waving a quick goodbye to Kinkajou.

And seeing that absolutely did _not_ make Winter feel sick with jealousy. He was listening to Kinkajou, he was _not_ wondering if Moon liked Qibli better then him.

"Well for starters, Glory's the best queen ever." Kinkajou began. Winter tried to withhold a snort. Kinkajou had never met _his_ queen. Obviously that why she thought that. There was no way Glory could be better.

"She treats everyone as her equals." Kinkajou said proudly, "She doesn't think she's better because she's a Queen." she lowered her voice, before saying, "Moon says that she sees being Queen as a job, and that everyone has jobs and that's hers."

It occurred to Winter that maybe he should have asked Moon about Glory, seeing that she could read minds. But he wasn't really sure it Moon would even tell him, since it was her queen she'd be telling him about, especially since she seemed to have a deep respect for Glory.

"She's tough," Kinkajou continued, "She's not afraid to get her claws dirty. She can fight really well, not just because she's not afraid to use her venom but because she's smart. She's really, really clever."

Glory was starting to sound like a dragon Winter personally wouldn't want as an enemy. And a dragon that would be extremely hard to kill.

"But she's also kind to her subjects." Kinkajou grinned, "She wants to turn us into a tribe to be proud of- she's making schools, trying to get the NightWings to be nice to everyone, and she meets with us if we have any problems. She's the best."

Now that surprised Winter. Meeting with dragons in times of great need was acceptable, but he didn't think any IceWing queen would just meet with any dragon, definitely not one with horrible rankings.

But that was good… wasn't it?

He wasn't quite sure anymore.

"As for her advisers." Kinkajou was talking again, this time about what Winter had been originally wondering about.

"She has four main ones." Kinkajou continued, "The first one is Grandeur. She's like Glory grandmother or something. She used to be Queen."

So Glory _was_ royalty. Winter had never known that.

"Glory mostly asks her for help with being Queen." Kinkajou explained, "Or with questions about how RainWings in the past, since Grandeur is, like, _ancient._ "

Winter bit back a laugh- he was pretty sure Grandeur would not appreciate being called ancient.

"There's Mangrove," Kinkajou went on, "From what I can see, he's there for help with RainWings of the present and how to help them. He's pretty smart, so Glory trusts him. I'm actually friends with his partner, Orchid, and their having an egg soon!" Kinkajou beamed happily.

Ah yes, Winter could definitely remember Kinkajou giving away their position because she thought she'd seen a dragon named Orchid.

"Glory's brother helps to. He seems to give second opinions on things. He's pretty silly, so he drives Glory crazy a lot." Kinkajou grinned, "But he's a lot like most RainWings, so he knows what they'd want or not want."

That was actually rather smart- having a dragon that represented the rest of the tribes feelings. Winter wondered if there was anything like that in the Ice Kingdom.

"And then there's Deathbringer."

Winter couldn't help feeling annoyed when that came up- the NightWing had tackled him to the ground after all. He was also surprised Glory trusted a NightWing enough to have him be one of her advisers.

"He represents the NightWings and what they want or need. He tells Glory about any problems or suspicions."

Okay that _did_ sound important, but how did Glory know he was telling the truth?

"Mostly though, he spends his time as Glory's bodyguard. He hardly ever leaves her side and makes sure that she's always protected."

"Why does he care so much?" Winter asked, "I mean, I'd be pretty annoyed if I was in his position- forced out of his how and bowing to a-" Kinkajou glared at him so he finished awkwardly with, "A… dragon of a different tribe."

"You'd be happy too, if you moved from that horrible place, bowing to an insane Queen, to a beautiful rainforest with a great ruler." Kinkajou told him, sounding almost angry.

"He was actually sent to kill Glory when she and her friends were trying to save to world- he used to be an assassin." Kinkajou said, as if that would clear everything up.

Well it did explained several things- how he'd managed to pin Winter down for one and why he'd defended assassins to Qibli for another.

But it also made things more confusing, because, "I wouldn't trust someone who was supposed to kill me."

"Well he decided not to, and instead saved Glory a couple times- from the NightWing island when she was trapped for example, after she'd been kidnapped."

Winter widened his eyes in surprise, but Kinkajou continued.

"Not to mention," Kinkajou winked at him with a grin, "He is totally in love with Glory."

And with that, she flew off to find Moon, leaving Winter hovering midair in shock.


End file.
